


Slightly Married

by Chidori95



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys In Love, Cliche, Cousin Incest, Cousins, Deception, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friendship/Love, Girls in Love, Group Marriage, Hidden truths, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Marriage Vows, Marriage of Convenience, Resort, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chidori95/pseuds/Chidori95
Summary: It's the big day for Sakura, Ino and Hinata. Because they are going to get married to their dream boys Sasuke, Neji and Naruto. There is nervousness, giddiness, sadness , excitement and then... there is something much different then what you would expect from three recently married couples... A secret only theirs. A secret they must keep for the sake of the love they share and for their families.





	Slightly Married

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello lovely readers. How are you.. I hope everyone is well... Here comes another one shot. I'm gonna give it this title but I'm not really liking it. I might change it *frown* But for now that's it. I didn't particularly loved the idea but I'm writing it as an experiment. I hope you tell me what you thought of it.
> 
> <<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>
> 
> Pardon the mistakes because it is unbeta'd.

"I'd learned that some things are best kept secret."

“Oh God I feel like throwing up. Gaah! Why am I so nervous?” The girl with strawberry pink hairs said biting the insides of her cheeks. She was wearing a beautiful white long sleeved, off- shoulder lace gown with small beaded work on it. The silky fabric hugging her delicate yet nicely curvy figure beautifully. The stylist had made her hairs in beautiful divine braids with small white roses in the back.

“Duh. May be because it’s our wedding today? Yup… That must be the reason.” The girl with long blond hairs said mockingly while the hairstylist beautifully adorned her hairs with just the right amount of glitter and then place the shimmering net veil over her head. The woman was tall like a model and her alluring lace off-the-shoulder neckline A-line dress with lace appliqués suited her well. Her hairs were tide in a beautiful curly up-do with a small tiara shaped hair accessory.

“Please don’t fight. At least not today.” They heard the light meek voice from the icy blue eyed girl in a beautiful tulle & organza V-neck neckline ball gown, which was also adorned with lace appliqués. Her mauve dyed hairs were being given the final touches by the stylists while she sat patiently on the stool.

“God Hinata I’m so nervous.” The strawberry oink haired girl spoke to the black haired one and the blond girl rolled her eyes.

“Sakura please calm the fuck down. It’s just a wedding.” The blond girl said though she looked calm or at least tried to look calm, her exasperated voice gave it all.

“Language young lady! It’s your wedding day Ino so stop using these words.” It was Ino’s mom who scolded her daughter rather strictly with her hands on her hips. Ino made a face and huffed.

“Ahh please calm down Aoi. Todays is her wedding. She is just nervous.” It was Hinata’s mother Sayuri who spoke up this time in a gentle tone.

“That makes it even more wrong to curse at her wedding day.” Mebuki Haruno sighed and said curtly.

“Please don’t be so hard on her.” Sayuri gave a gentle smile to both Aoi and Mebuki when Hinata spoke up.

“I also think that she is just nervous.” Hinata said softly while sitting as still she could while her veil was being tucked.

“She can just say so, no?” Sakura’s whose make up was done now spoke up while her nose scrunched up rather cutely.

“Girls, girls. Don’t start today please.” Aoi sighed stopping the girls from further bickering. Ino huffed and Sakura rolled her eyes while Hinata just sat with a bit of anxious face.

“And don’t be so worried. Everything will turn out good.” Sayuri closed the distance between her and Hinata and gently kissed Hinata’s forehead. Her daughter looked ethereal and like some angel straight from heavens. She hoped her life with her husband would turn out to be good too.

“Sayuri is right. All of us have worked hard for this day. Nothing would go wrong on your big day so cheer up honey.” Aoi spoke this time more gently feeling her daughter’s nerves. Ino gave a small smile and Aoi felt her heart ache a bit. Her beautiful Ino looked like some Greek goddess. She hoped in her heart that God would always bless her little girl’s life… Damn… She was getting teary eyes.

“You heard those two right? So just smile and don’t think too much.” Mebuki gave a light squeeze to Sakura’s shoulders and Sakura gave a small nervous smile. Mebuki couldn't help but stare at her girl. It was surreal to think that the time had finally come. She knew that Sasuke was the best choice and that Sakura was strong enough to take care of herself yet her heart wasn't listening to the logics. It was insane how she wanted to just cancel the wedding and take her daughter back with her. God… She was being stupid.

Unknown to the gorgeous and fascinating brides who were now bickering playfully among them, a very heavy mood was being constrained on their mother’s delicate hearts. The reality of the situation that their precious and lovely girls would be leaving them for life was so bittersweet that they weren't sure how they should act.

“Mebuki please come out. The guests are coming.” Kizashi had peeked inside and his voice broke the incantation the mothers were under. Kizashi’s controlled and composed voice turned out to be a good support.

“Then we will be leaving.” Mebuki sighed a bit wistfully with a small smile. Sayuri kissed Hinata’s forehead again along with Aoi giving a reassuring smile to Ino before leaving. There was only one thought in their trembling hearts.

‘May my daughter be the happiest.’

\---->>>

“I think we should reschedule the wedding. I can’t do this.” The blond man with striking blue eyes and a muscular physique said while marching in the room looking nervous and pale. He had a beautiful purple dyes rose in his chest pocket and the way his blond locks were styled made him look beyond handsome. He looked like a Greek God, all glorious in his alluring wedding white tuxedo with a very light hued blue necktie.

“Are you really saying this right now?” An annoyed voice came from another groom in the room. But unlike the blond man the dark haired man was sitting gracefully on a seat with a composed face. Man’s fair chiseled face and his handsome aristocratic features were very dominant and his dark eyes were just calm pools of midnight. He was also wearing a white tuxedo, emerald green necktie and pink rose in his chest pocket. His slightly parted hairs and fringes gave him a fresh look, a contrast to his mature look, almost giving him a boyish look.

“Not everyone has the nerves of steel you bastard.” The blond man huffed and glared at the dark haired man.

“Naruto. Please calm down. I have no idea why are you worried seriously.” This time the voice belonged to the third groom in the room. The man also had fair skin and dark hairs with a light brown hue to them with icy blue eyes. His longer hairs were tied in a silk electric blue colored band. The matching white tuxedo but again the man’s necktie color was electric blue with a beautiful yellow rose in his chest pocket. He was standing calmly closer to the window and glancing outside looking at the upcoming guests.

“Both of you are so damn infuriating! Aren’t worried at all? God it’s our wedding! Why the hell did I said yes to this!” Naruto almost whisper screamed and the raven haired man heaved a sigh, looking slightly annoyed and spoke up.

“Should I remind you again that it was you who thought about proposing? You were the one who planned everything and even made my brother a part of your imprudent schemes. Not only that you made us go along with your plans too. “Raven said each word dripping in sarcasm and Naruto’s eye brow twitched with annoyance.

“Sasuke you are such a prick! If you were so against it then you should have said so at that time!” Naruto glared at the raven and the third groom spoke again. Seriously Sasuke was such a composed person and even Naruto wasn’t this bad usually but somehow when they were together they would always ended up arguing. It was a mystery that they were best friends since their college when they were so sour to eachother.

“Please calm down you two. Sasuke, Naruto is nervous so don’t fight with him and Naruto you. We even rehearsed everything three times. Our parents and families are doing everything so please have faith in them. Nothing would go wrong.” The brown haired man’s composed and calm tone made Naruto relax a bit and he sighed still looking nervous but not as restless as before.

“Neji is right besides if you are this nervous I am just wondering how the girls are holding up.” Sasuke said sighing softly and stiffly leaned back a bit.

“Ino must be cursing and trying to act tough.” Neji said making a face. He knew that Ino always started to curse when she got nervous or emotional.

“I’m sure Sakura is on verge of having a break down and blabbering constantly.” Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. The girl was polite and calm like sea but Key Word Sea. When it became too much she would be restless as sea too.

“Hinata must be trembling while acting composed and trying to calm down those two.” Naruto had stopped pacing and nodded. Hinata was a sweetheart. She was good at pretending to be calm but she had a fragile heart.

“So please get yourself together. For the sake of our lovely better-halves.” Neji gave a small rare reassuring smile and Naruto gave a smile too.

“Tsk. Come here you idiot.” Sasuke said clicking his tongue and Naruto huffed but came closer any ways. Sasuke stood up and gave Naruto an awkward man hug, gently yet awkwardly patting his back.

“Everything will go smoothly. So don’t be so nervous. We are all right here for you.” Naruto stiffened but the moment he heard Sasuke’s words, his body relaxed and a small yet genuine smile graced his lips. He hugged back his emotionally retarded yet caring friend.

“I’m holding you to this.” He pulled back and beamed and Sasuke just smirked, shaking his head.

Neji sighed looking at them. Yes, this was why they were best friends. Sasuke knew Naruto like the back of his hand and it was same for Naruto too. Neji felt lucky to meet these men and also the love of his life. He felt blissful at this moment. They were all going to get the person they loved the most and would live together with them for the rest of their lives. He actually felt more relaxed on the fact that it was only them in the room. Naruto had especially asked all of the family members to leave them alone here or he was going to just run away with nerves of knowing that it was his wedding day. Neji smiled softly. Yes, finally it was the day… Finally.

\---->>>

Everything was being proceeded very nicely and you could see the well-managed, programed events with not even one problem. Everything was done according to the way they had planned. No one could have expected a marriage with three couples at once to be this organized and going so well. It was a lot of work of course. Their parents have asked them to at least take a week between the weddings but no the kids have said that no matter what they will get married together and do the vows together side by side.

Of course their selfishness have caused more than trouble on many occasion. So many almost fights and problems but right now none of that mattered and to be honest everyone had thought while looking at their kids brightened faces that how much worth it was. They had wanted the wedding in church like a perfect Cliché. Just like so many other Cliché’s in their relationships. And because of the huge family the whole church was bustling with people.

The three handsome grooms were standing at the altar waiting for the brides to arrive. Naruto, though smiling looked nervous and even Sasuke and Neji looked nervous with the way they were pursing their lips tightly.

The voices ceased the moment they saw the brides being escorted by their fathers. First was Ino with her father, her eyes shining but her lips tightened in a nervous smile. Behind her was Hinata, looking down and then it was Sakura who kept looking like someone who had recently threw up with how pale she looked.

They were slowly escorted to their groom while their families cheered and snapped photographs. The grooms very diligently and gracefully took the hands of their gorgeous brides from their father’s hands followed by some advices and quietly passed threats. Once they held their brides hands, three of them in accordance kissed the back of their hands while audience squealed and the moment all of them stood in front of the priest.

When the priest shuffled a bit and then opened his lips everyone went quite. Sasuke with Sakura by his side with on their left Naruto with Hinata and on their right Neji with Ino. They looked at the priest expectedly.

“First to the husbands. Will you have this woman to be your wife, to live together in holy marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" The priest racked his eyes on groom’s faces and they nodded and then the three of them took deep breaths. It was Neji who first spoke.

"In the name of God, I, Neji Hyuuga, take Ino Yamanaka, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow." His voice was composed and calm and after he was done he gave a small smile to Ino and she smiled back.

"In the name of God, I, Sasuke Uchiha, take you Sakura Haruno, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow." Sasuke spoke the vows in a calm and gentle tone and priest nodded and then looked at Naruto. 

"In the name of God, I Naruto Uzumaki, take you Hinata Hyuuga, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow." Naruto’s voice slightly trembled but he spoke with confidence and priest smiled before he looked at the brides for a moment to let them know that it was their turn. There was pin drop silence there, almost like everyone was holding their breaths.

“Now to the brides of these men. Will you have this man to be your husband, to live together in holy marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" This time it was Hinata who first spoke in a gentle soft voice.

"In the name of God, I Hinata Hyuuga, take Naruto Uzumaki, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow." Her voice became almost a whisper but she said it and then looked at Naruto who smiled gently at his now almost wife.

"In the name of God, I Sakura Haruno, take Sasuke Uchiha, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow." Sakura spoke confidently though her voice trembled a bit. It was nerve wrecking.

"In the name of God, I Ino Yamanaka, take Neji Hyuuga, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow." Ino spoke almost through clenched teeth but she eventually relaxed. The moment she was done the priest gave them a soft smile.

“I now pronounce you husbands and wives. You may now kiss your brides.” After priest said that the couples looked at their respective other half and then gave a gentle chaste kiss to their lips and slipped the rings in the fingers. The cheering and claps roared through the walls of church. The couples now looked relaxed. And soon they were chatting happily until they have to leave. All of the guests were escorted by the already booked cars and most of the guest had their own cars and were then escorted to the next destination which was a closed by five star hotel.

The reception was nice and flaw less. The couples laughed, Snapped lots of pictures and did their wedding photo shoot. Then all of them danced laughing, all in all it was a beautiful wedding ceremony.

Just like their relationships. It was strange how perfectly cliché everything was. First the love triangle between Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto and then Naruto’s encounter with Hyuuga princess and falling for her at the first sight which was the same for shy girl too. Ino a mutual friend had to though persuade the charming Hyuuga Neji. Somehow in going out it was all of the girls who asked them out.

So when it came to proposing it was the guys and of course it was perfect. It was Sakura’s birthday party and Naruto had asked everyone to have their attention for a moment. And then three of them held their ladies hands and then in next moment fell on one knee asking for them to marry them while the fireworks went off with a shower of flower petals. It was so corny and cheesy that it could made your eyes hurt but the girls had cried and accepted the proposal happily.

Their parents were of course beyond happy though there was just one problem.

“I can’t really understand your reasons behind living together.” Mebuki Haruno said to her daughter who just rolled her eyes.

“We have already talked about this millions of times mom. We have all bought that mansion together. It’s huge and we just don’t want to get separated.” Sakura smiled softly but Mebuki still looked worried and anxious.

“Still wouldn’t you want to be alone with Sasuke? I don’t get it that why would even go to the honey moon together.” She said sighing.

“But we always do things together and mom they all make me happy. I really love to be with them so please don’t think too much.” Sakura gave her a small hug and Mebuki smiled. She was still anxious but well if her daughter was happy then she was happy too.  
\---->>>

After the reception ended they had to fly to Hawaii, Their hone moon destination with a resort booked privately for them. They had just arrived and after showering and changing they had come down stairs outside when couches were placed facing the sea with a beautiful view of night sky.

“Where are girls?” Naruto asked sitting down and pouring a glass of red wine for him. Neji was already sitting there in a loose shirt and shorts. Naruto was also wearing a button up with first three buttons opened of his thin white shirt and sleeves rolled up.

“Changing. Where is Sasuke?” Neji asked and Naruto took a sip before answering.

“Got a call from Itachi so he is also just changing now.” On Naruto’s answer Neji nodded. There was a pause before he spoke again.

“…It’s so peaceful.” He said in a soft murmur and Naruto gave a lazy smile.

“It is and well it is well deserved too.” Naruto made a face and Neji chuckled softly.

“God you are right. I felt as if I was being slowly killed.” Neji said and Naruto let out a laugh.

“I can totally understand your pain Neji.” Naruto said and that’s when he heard that smooth and rich voice.

“I’m sure you can since both of you are in same position.” Naruto let a goofy grin spread over his face and faced the man who was accompanied by three girls being Sakura, Ino and Hinata in shorts and simple tank tops.

“Sasuke!” Naruto exclaimed and Sasuke smirked before strolling toward the man, giving a chaste kiss to his temple and then sitting down beside him. Hinata also strode toward Neji and simply climbed in his lap without hesitance while Sakura sat down with Ino flopping down beside her and sliding her arm around Sakura’s slim waist.

“God. I feel so exhausted.” It was Ino who whined and pushed her face onto Sakura’s shoulder. Sakura took Ino’s hand in hers and started to gently stroke it with her fingers.

“You should have just slept.” Sakura softly said but Ino shook her head.

“I’m tired but not sleepy.” She sighed and this time it was Hinata who spoke while smirking.

“I’m sure Sakura has many ways in which she could have entertained you.” Her comment earned chuckles from the males and even Ino snickered. Sakura but of course blushed. It was a mystery to her how Hinata could be so bold while usually acting like a pure maiden. The girl had a serious dirty mouth.

“God. Hinata I love your sense of humor.” Naruto chuckled while leaning more into Sasuke who simply took Naruto into his arms. Naruto slightly shuffled to sit between Sasuke’s spread legs and of course no one made a comment on it. Sasuke slid his arms around Naruto’s waist while placing his chin over Naruto’s shoulder. He smirked when he heard Naruto sigh with pleasure.

“Beware. Don’t fall for my queen.” Neji smirked and Hinata rolled her eyes before giving a chaste kiss to Neji’s lips. 

“You are such a cuty Neji.” She said smiling though her eyes were glazed with something less innocent. Neji blushed though and cleared his throat making others snigger.

“I was so worried though. I felt I was going to die.” Sakura spoke softly and mood changed quickly and everyone’s face turned sober. 

“It was nerve wrecking I have to say. I could feel every nerve in my body telling me to just run away or tell my parents right on the spot.” Ino said sighing and hugged Sakura even more closely trying to get comfort. Sakura gave her cheek a small kiss making Ino relax a bit.

“I agree with Ino. Even though I had full trust in you boys and Sasuke’s brother. I still felt nervous. I felt so helpless.” Hinata spoke softly, her brows knitted and Neji gently stroked her hairs making her feel at ease.

“I… felt so conflicted. While I was waiting for you guys to arrive at altar and when I saw Sasuke repeating his vows. I felt like I lost him. I know it was stupid but it felt like everything is going to change. I said yes to Itachi’s plan because of course we can’t cause our families pain for our selfish reasons but still I hated it. Nothing against you Sakura but I just hate the fact that he is your husband.” Naruto spoke the words in a calm tone though Sasuke could easily read the unease in his lover’s body language. He quickly tightened his hold and kissed Naruto’s nape repeatedly.

“NO. I understand. I know. Even I was the one who didn’t wanted to come out even when Ino said that she will and even if I was the one who said Ino to go along with all of this. I hated the moment Ino kissed Neji. It was painful. I know we could have had our happiness and gotten married by going against our parents but I didn’t wanted to do this when my parents are so heartbroken over my sister’s death. I just don’t want them to ever shed a tear because of me.” Sakura’s voice almost cracked in the end. Ino’s face fell too… 

“It’s the same for all of us. All of us had a reason to bind like this. Naruto did it for Sasuke’s father’s sake even though his own parents and even Sasuke’s mother and brother knew about them. It’s same for me too. I did it for the sake of my mother and my sister. I can’t ruin their lives because of me.” Hinata spoke in rather bitter and melancholic tone. Neji nodded too.

“For us it was a matter of loving a blood related person. I am more than sure that our parents would have killed us on the spot. They are too strict.” Neji’s tone was eerily composed and everyone knew that what he said was brutally true.

“….We are together. Why are you all forgetting this?” Sasuke’s rich voice broke the sudden heavy atmosphere and Naruto shivered a bit on hearing the voice so close. Sasuke smirked before laying a teasing kiss on Naruto’s ear lobe followed by a teasing nip.

“Well that is true. We are. No matter what in our little world we can be selfish and can have the one we love to us.” Sakura said in a solemn voice and everyone exchanged glances.

“.. I think we should all go back to our rooms. We all had a very long day.” Neji spoke in a calm yet tired tone and Hinata nodded while getting up.

“I think it’s better if we sleep. Sakura?” Ino said and Sakura smile said a soft yes before getting up. They all bid their farewell to Naruto and Sasuke before leaving for the rooms.

“We should get up too.” Sasuke murmured into Naruto’s ear and Naruto before twisting his body to face Sasuke and then he cupped Sasuke’s face in his palms. 

“Tired?” He gently stroked Sasuke cheeks with his finger and Sasuke sighed pleasantly.

“I just want to have you in my arms and under the covers.” Sasuke said and the yawned. Naruto leaned forward and kissed the pale pink lips of his lover.

“I would love to be in your arms too. So let’s go inside.” Naruto gave a small smile and Sasuke nodded. They got up from the couch to retreat to their room. Naruto peeked from the corner of his eye. 

It was soon going to be the morning. The first morning of their slightly married twisted life. He looked back at Sasuke and the sighed. He was positive that it wouldn’t be too bad if he could stay by Sasuke side. In fact he was confident that he could face anything. Yet the gamble was huge and future was way too uncertain.

 

====THE END====

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments?
> 
> Should I continue with this idea or not?


End file.
